A Change in the Weather
by BitterBreak
Summary: It's Team 7 before all the darkness and war happened, and Sakura is cursed where all her feelings and mood will be shown through the weather. How will Team 7 react? What will - and won't - change?


**Disclaimer**: I don't own Naruto

**Inspired by** (song): A Drop in the Ocean

**Summary**: It's Team 7 before all the darkness and war happened, and Sakura is cursed where all her feelings and mood will be shown through the weather. How will Team 7 react? What will - and won't - change?

* * *

_A Change in the Weather_

"Something is definitely wrong."

Everyone surrounding her nodded in agreement as Kakashi continued.

"But… it could be used to an advantage, hm Sasuke-_kun_?"

"HUH?! What do you mean, Kakashi-sensei? What about Sasuke?" Naruto peeked at Sakura, then continued grumbling, "It's always Sasuke this and Sasuke that.. How about me?"

While, Sasuke had glared back at Kakashi with obvious contempt. "Don't call me that, Kakashi. Especially coming from _you_…"

"Hm?" Kakashi had put on his humoured smile as he turned toward the centre. "I guess only _Sakura_'s allowed to call you that, eh, Sasuke-_kun_?"

"Wh-what?!" Sakura blushed madly with a smile on her face ready to break out. "Sasuke-kun! Is that true?" Suddenly, the sun shone a streak of light on Sakura, as the air around them grew warmer.

"Whoa! There it is again!" Naruto pointed at Sakura. "The weather changed only around Sakura-chan!"

"Yes, and as I speculated before, the weather most likely shows her real feelings." Kakashi explained indifferently, taking out his Icha Icha Paradise.

"Che." Was all Sasuke muttered before turning away. "It's probably from our last mission. That stupid hag who called herself a fairy cast a "curse", remember? But it's turned out to be nothing serious… I'm leaving."

"Ah! Sasuke-kun, where –" Sakura reached out for him as the air around her grew cool and damp.

"It's just training." Sasuke muttered. "But… maybe I'll do that later." He finished after observing another change in the weather: It had become warm again.

Sakura had a silly grin on her face while Sasuke couldn't help but let out a smirk when –

"SAKURA-CHAN!" Naruto ran closer to Sakura as he yelled, "Maybe the weather will show your real feelings for me too!" As soon as he had said those words, Sakura was clumsily hugged by Naruto.

"Not a chance, IDIOT!" Sakura yelled as she threw her fist to him, pushing him off to the ground.

'_Hn, that idiot.'_ Sasuke thought, while his smirk grew wider until…

The weather around them became warmer. Not hot, but it was definitely warmer.

"Wh-what?!" Sakura stammered as she blushed madly from the embarrassment.

"Sakura-chan…" Naruto, lying on the ground now, looked up at her as he started smiling like crazy. "Heheheh. You like me this much?"

The warm air around them grew hotter this time, but it a stinging heat that suffocated the air.

Trembling slightly with her fists tightly clenched, Sakura yelled out. "WHY CAN'T A GIRL KEEP HER OWN FEELINGS TO HERSELF, DAMN IT?!" And with that, the pink kunoichi stormed off.

"Wait…" It was Naruto who started blushing now, asking to no one in particular. "Does she seriously like me?"

"Hn." Sasuke grunted, keeping his real thoughts to himself. _'Idiot. There's no way…'_ But thinking about Sakura's reaction and the change in the weather, maybe it _was_ possible for her to have feelings… even for an idiot like Naruto.

Kakashi shut his book closed as he looked at Sakura in the distance – she was still running away from the embarrassment.

"Well, I'm sure she didn't mean that she liked Naruto, but out of embarrassment and humiliation that all her feelings would be exposed now. After all, girls at her age should be affected by a hug.. even from an idiot like you, Naruto."

Kakashi observed Sasuke now, who secretly let out a sigh of relief. Plastering on his smile again, Kakashi teased. "Well, Sakura is a teenage girl after all, so it's only to be expected that her feelings would sway back and forth."

"WHAT?! You mean she likes both me AND Sasuke?!" Naruto shouted out and Sasuke flinched slightly from this possible truth.

"Haha…What would_ I_ know? I'm just a young man… And men and boys alike aren't supposed to know every inch of a girl's feelings." Kakashi smiled continuously, obviously amused by this turn out of the situation.

"Wha – But you're _old_." Naruto stared at Kakashi with a dead serious expression.

The white haired man punched the nearest tree – knocking it down effortlessly, of course – as his smile continued on.

'Ok, now that's freaky.' Sasuke thought, but his thoughts quickly drifted to the pink kunoichi. Thinking, however, only brought a frown to his face now.

Quickly forgetting Naruto's comment, Kakashi let out a weary sigh. "Well, one thing's for sure, you guys. Expect the weather to change frequently from now on while you're around her."

* * *

**A/N**: :)


End file.
